Assassination of Smith Wellington
, Imperial, JBR | target = Smith Wellington | coordinates = 32.828°N 115.504°W | date = October 9, 2011 | time = 11:32 AM | timezone = | type = | fatalities = 6 | injuries = 4 | victim = | perps = | perp = | perpetrators= Quad (conspired) Shintarō Takeshita | perpetrator = | susperps = | susperp = | weapons = | numparts = | numpart = | dfens = Secret Service Federal Bureau of Investigation | dfen = | footage = }} Smith Wellington, 4th President of the United States of JBR and 2nd Emperor of the Californian Union was at 11:32 a.m. on Sunday, October 9, 2011 in the in , Imperial. Wellington was fatally shot while holding a speech to the University's students regarding and in one of the University's main plazas. Midwayan extremist Shintarō Takeshita was the shooter in the assassination and was later that day in spite of the JBRican law's ban on the death penalty. There has been criticism against the Secret Service for failing to effectively secure the site of the university. It has been reported that the second floor of the area of Wellington's death (the place where Takeshita shot the President) was unmonitored at the time. Several prominent world leaders including Alfred von Schliefen and Padraic Kelly were present with Wellington; they were safely evacuated. At least five other students were killed by Takeshita and an additional four more being injured. Quad, a prominent terrorist and organization, claimed responsibility to the assassination. Takeshita has been alleged to have been affiliated in one of Quad's various franchises and worked with the organization several weeks prior to the assassination. Following the death of Wellington, King Rudolph von Holt succeeded him as Acting President. Presidential elections are set to begin on October 16 to choose the next President with candidates primarily consisting of major party leaders. Timeline Background Nine days before the assassination on October 1, Wellington was hosting a 16-day state visit with several world leaders commemorating the one-year anniversary of the United States of JBR to be celebrated on October 16. This state visit was originally planned by Wellington's predecessor, Justin Vuong but was automatically transferred to Wellington after the former resigned from office in September. Security concerns had become more noted after several attacks including one on two former officials the day before by Quad. October 9 was dubbed "Day 9" on the state visit's schedule was set to be at the state of Imperial. The day's events would include working along with farmers, a meeting with the state's officials, and a visit to the University of Imperial, Imperial. Unbeknownst to Wellington and his party, a college student named Shintarō Takeshita from the Aldebaran University had been planning on assassinating Wellington. Takeshita was a Midwayan who was a self-described "extremist" and was a supporter for the independence of the . Takeshita was originally planning to kill Wellington on Day Ten at , Diego Commonwealth but after receiving a leaked document of the state visit's schedule, Takeshita decided to kill Wellington earlier. Takeshita departed to the University of Imperial, Imperial and arrived there 20 minutes before Wellington's party was supposed to be there. Assassination Wellington was originally supposed to hold a speech at the university at 1:00 PM, but due to strong demands by the student community and several conflicting events that day, the University's dean advised Wellington to come earlier. Wellington accepted the revised time and left to the University with his party. Once he arrived at around 11:10 AM, Wellington had a brief interview with a classroom. After this, he entered one of the university's main plaza to hold a speech. An estimated 1,000 students were anticipated to spectate and an another 100 employees and guests as well. Only 50 Secret Service and FBI agents were present at the time. The plaza was an with four stories and Takeshita was posted at the second story. Just within 30 seconds of Wellington's speech, Takeshita shot Wellington once in the chest and another in the head before being responded by Secret Service agents. Aftermath The entire assembly was quickly evacuated while several students and SeS agents attempted to subdue Takeshita. The assassin killed an additional five people; all students, and injured four other people. He was quickly detained and deported to the JBR City National Penitentiary. President Wellington was pronounced dead in a nearby hospital on 12:01 PM and King Rudolph von Holt self-promoted himself as Acting President. Takeshita was tried by the Senate and pronounced guilty for killing a national leader. He was sentenced to death in spite of JBR's ban on capital punishment. Takeshita was unilaterally exempted from this ban and when he requested a by Acting President Holt, it was denied. He was executed on 3:21 PM that day by . This execution method was questioned by several civil rights activists but was generally well-applauded by the international and domestic community. Assassin | birth_date = | birth_place = , , | death_date = October 9, 2011 | death_place = JBR City, JBR | cause = | penalty = | parents = | spouse = | date = October 9, 2011 | time = 11:32 AM | targets = Smith Wellington | locations = , Imperial, JBR | fatalities = 6 | injuries = 4 | weapons = }} Shintarō Takeshita was an attending the Aldebaran University at Aldebaran, Midway. Born on May 26, 1989, Takeshita grew up normally as a single-child. He had a keen interest in animals and decided to become a . Friends and relatives of Takeshita described him as devoted to his education yet relatively friendly. Takeshita's personality dramatically altered after the death of his parents in the nuclear bombing during the Second Midwayan Civil War. After this, he joined the Union Resistance and began radically embracing Midwayan nationalism after the end of the Great Pacific War. Takeshita began exhibiting xenophobia to non-Midwayans (not explicitly on the matters of race, rather on the terms of nationality) and joined the Nationalist Party of Midway. He wanted to ascend higher in the party's leadership to introduce his own versions of Midwayan nationalism. For example, he support isolationism with limited foreign support and placement of high on foreign goods. Takeshita was never promoted up the party's system but regardless, he remained. In the Third Midwayan Civil War, he resented the Nazi leadership and played an important role in rallying supporters to crush the regime. When the Annexation movement of Midway became self-evident to Takeshita, he opposed it and criticized the Imperialist Party and the Council for the Safety of Midway. In the wake of confusion during the Overthrow of the Union of Midway, Takeshita was among the few who were convicted of besides the former leaders of the Midwayan government. After the Territory of Midway was declared, Takeshita fled to Italy. There, it was said that he met an official from Quad who began persuading Takeshita to assassinate Wellington. He also introduced several concepts of Quad and taught him how to shoot. Finally, he returned back to the JBRican States except now to the Diego Commonwealth to carry out his plans. After the assassination, Takeshita was taken into custody and tried by the Senate. He was found guilty for the killing of a national official and received general condemnation by the government. The Senate sentenced him to death—this was granted after the Senate decided to use the "elastic clause" of the Constitution and saw Takeshita's crime as a special case. Because of this, Takeshita was exempt from the death penalty ban and was sent to the JBR City National Penitentiary. He requested a pardon to Acting President Holt but was denied. The warden reported that Takeshita refused to take the saying that, "I choose not to eat the food of my enemy". Takeshita said he did not fear death and taunted his executors to kill him. Takeshita died at 3:21 PM after receiving multiple gunshot wounds to the head, chest, and groin. His executors were cadets from the JBR City Police Department. His last words were not released by the Penitentiary and his body has been . His ashes are currently stored at the Riverside County Morgue. Responsibility Quad assumed the responsibility of the death of Wellington claiming that Takeshita was a member of one of its franchises. Quad had been only active recently before the assassination and said to the general perpetual force of terrorist, criminal, and fascist organizations across the globe. A day before the assassination, former President Justin Vuong was attacked by Quad members in and alarmed the Secret Service to take extra precaution. The terrorist organization was said to have recruited Takeshita until one of its affiliated franchises weeks prior to the assassination. Takeshita accepted the task of carrying out the assassination of Wellington and was trained before being sent to the Diego Commonwealth. After Wellington's death and the eventual execution of Takeshita, Quad commemorated Takeshita's actions and warned the death of another prominent leader. Reaction to the assassination The announcement of Wellington's death garnered shock throughout the world. Nationwide, the JBRican government declared a week of mourning and a black flag was the first time hoisted alongside with the JBRican flag at the Capitol Building. Many corporations shut down their businesses, sports games were cancelled or interrupted, and schools dismissed their students early. Acting President Holt held a televised speech in front of the Presidential Palace before having an emergency meeting with presidential party candidates and rushed-in foreign guests. Elsewhere, various countries expressed disgust, sorrow, and sympathy revolving the assassination of Wellington's death. The Prussian government expressed sympathy and declared the following day to be a day of national mourning and the mandatory closure of all businesses. Within the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, SAPAC, and the EWC, their members (which most had connection with the JBRican States) showed their respect to the President's death. Various JBRican embassies and consulates were flooded with telephone calls and emails. In areas where anti-JBRican sentiment was open, even their government and people showed sympathy. The condemned Quad and its actions and called for an international day of mourning. Category:History of the United States of JBR Category:Terrorism Category:Quad